


Macarons For Disaster

by Ivan_Bruel_Astruc_Dupain, IvanBAD (Ivan_Bruel_Astruc_Dupain)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anarka couffaine in love, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bad wife Sabine Cheng, Broken Tom Dupain, Chloé calls Marinette marikins, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Fell in love because of food, Good Friend Chloé Bourgeois, Good Friend Kagami Tsurugi, Good Parent Tom Dupain, M/M, My First Fanfic, Redeemed Chloe Bourgeois, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain breakup, Sabine Cheng has love rival, Thomas Astruc in love, Tom Dupain has love rival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Bruel_Astruc_Dupain/pseuds/Ivan_Bruel_Astruc_Dupain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Bruel_Astruc_Dupain/pseuds/IvanBAD
Summary: What if a creator fell into his own made up character?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Anarka Couffaine/Jagged Stone, Anarka Couffaine/Tom Dupain, Chloé Bourgeois/Lê Chiến Kim, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng & Bob Roth, Sabine Cheng/Thomas Astruc, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is about a IRL/character ship. It is probably a risky writing.

Aftrer The Events of Animaestro, Thomas is on his way to Tom and Sabine's pastry place and about to return the big plate of macarons he is holding.  
On his way, He was Delightful for his recognition until...  
"You can't have that many macaron!" Shouted Tom.  
"Tom!" Yelled His wife.  
"No, It's fine. I'll just have to return this plate" Said Thomas in a sad voice.  
"That's right, My macarons does not deserve your-"  
She then put a macaron on Her husband's face. She ran onto the bench and sat next to the sad director. This makes Tom very mad.  
Unluckily, for Tom, he has a lot of customers in-line for his pastries.  
Sabine sat on the red cotton bench next to Thomas. They both lowered their heads, and said sorry to each other simultaneously. Thomas scratches his head and smiled until they both laughed.  
"My husband could become intimidated sometimes when it comes to his pastries" She said in a happy voice.  
"Oh, and sorry for the drama I caused an hour ago. No one knows how hard it is to become a director." The pity old man murmured in a lowering tone.  
"It doesn't matter now because I saw a girl who recognized me." He replied in a Happy voice.  
"What did you do on that movie?" She asked with an interested smile.  
"I do how will the characters look like,they act like and how the movie will work like."  
"You must have done so much work. That movie must be great"  
"Well, You should watch it before you complement but thanks anyway" Then he smiled.  
"And who is that girl you are saying?" She questioned him in a soft sound.   
"She has dark buns, blue waitress dress and a medium body. I gave her my entry because I am impressed at the eiffel tower glasses she gave to Jagged Stone." Thomas said in a happier tone  
"That must be my daughter Marinette! She is great isn't she?" She responded with a joyful voice.  
"Of course! Great children comes from great parents."   
Then Sabine Smiled the happiest she can. She answered "Thanks"  
"Your husband must be as great as you"  
"Yes, Tom is such a great husband. I have so much good memories of him."  
"Thank you honey and enough with chit-chats! Right now I need your help" Tom surprises his wife by sneaking after he garnered more customers in-line.  
The couple goes into their lounge and served the customers. Sabine was looking at Thomas' dark green chill eyes surrounded by his bearded smile and waved to him.  
"I wish I could marry a woman like you" He muttered as he walked away in the theatre. Not as long as later, he clenched his right fist, lowered his eyebrows and added "I would'nt be glad if I haven't, I might just tell you how I love you, even if it's a great risk."


	2. Two Croissants, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Thomas went into a 'mild' date with Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have enough time for checking so it might be wrong grammar again :)

After the premiere ends, both of them sighed as the individuals leave the Theater.  
"Good job partner! Again, a great day has passed. Now, while we're waiting for Marinette Let's clean our tables okay?" Sabine replied to her husband. Few seconds later Marinette appeared.   
"Another day on the movies with Adrien!" Marinette said with excitement coming out from the movie.  
"I'm curious where you were looking out, honey. Adrien or the movie?" Her mother Giggled.  
"Ummm... No Mom! Adrien is gre- I mean that movie is great! Yeah mom! Ladybug movie was so great I can't stop looking at him- I mean the movie" She responded with a confusing joy. "Wait mom, How do you know I was at the theater?"  
"A man I met this morning must have let you go there for doing an impressive design. Doesn't he?" Her mom responded with a smile pointing out to her ears.  
"Oh, You mean Mr. Thomas Astruc? Yes mom, He gave his pass to me." She answered.  
"Well, what does my darling think about it?"  
After hearing a lot of chat from Thomas, Tom started to feel envious. He turned his back at them and muttered "I wonder if that Thom-Thom Destruc guy can bake better macarons than me!"  
"Do I smell jealousy, Mom?" Marinette whispers to her mom thinking about her father's reaction.  
"Oh yes honey! Almost the same scent as earlier." Her mother joked.  
"What? Dad help! Mom's calling me jealous."  
"You asked him." She cackled. "Both of you always get flustered when you see your loved ones but gets jealous when they have interaction with someone, Right?"  
The angry father and daughter both glared at the mother and retorted "No we're not!" and then Sabine Chuckled.  
"See?" She applauded. "But that does not mean they love you any less"  
Tom and Marinette both cooed at Sabine and made a family hug and proceeded at arranging their pastries. Later on, They carry those boxes on the way to a car. Marinette's parents discussed how their days are always tough.  
The next day, their apartment is like a rushing spree. Tom has pastry reservations to finish until the next day. Meanwhile, Marinette also got works to be finished this week. Sabine is planning on helping Tom following her schedule on buying their supplies.  
"Gotta go to the store, honey." She stated.  
"Yes sweetie, I'll present my wife a patisserie later" he babbled.  
His wife went to the store after. Later on, she saw a big man with gros barbe noire. Later, That man also notices her and murmured "is that she?" he then approached her.  
"Hi there, miss" He bantered. Unsurprised, she jested " Your scare-dy tactics didn't work for me, it needs more practice old man" and made Thomas groan.   
"So, what are you buying here?" He questioned.  
"Supplies for our baking, you?" She replied.  
"Nothing, I'm into my team planning for our new series based from my movie" he said.  
"Well that's interesting." Her stomach grumbled and told Thomas to their bakery. "I'm Hungry, can we go to the bakery and eat? If you have enough time." She baffled.  
"Okay, its fine. Besides, I have a lot of time free today in the studio so I'll join you."  
They walked on their way to their bakery and helped Sabine on her supplies. On their way, she found a man struggling on getting a seat. She then helped him.  
"Everyone's service comes in handy if they have a revolutionary vision and a golden heart." She said.  
Meanwhile, in Tom's Boulangerie,  
"Bye dad" Marinette speaks as excited going with her crush in school.  
"Bye hon, while I wait for your mom, I'll give you croissants on your way. This croissants can fill your tummy up to your heart. Love you."  
As time runs, Their front door rang. Thomas and Sabine entered the bakery exhausted.   
Tom ran like a child hearing an ice cream nearby to the floor.  
"Honey! I thought you were in a jam-" He found Thomas, "And so it does" Tom glared at him.  
"No Tom! he just got in for croissants" She Posited.  
"Yes I do, can I have two, please?"  
"And mine's too."  
While Sabine and Thomas ascends, Tom prepares their food and he hears jabbering sounds coming from them. his brows points downward like the tip of a pencil.  
"Tada! My wife's favorite pastry and Thomas' Two croissants, coming right- huh?"  
Thomas portrayed to Sabine his funniest scene of him he can remember.  
"I should have seen your face in that performance" She laughed.  
"I was so embarrassing at that moment" He giggled.  
"Can I join the joker's club? Tom beamed.  
Thomas' phone rang. "I think they need me now. I have to go"  
"Wait, pay for croissants?"   
"Oh Yeah, I almost forgot"  
Tom Descended to the first floor for his change.  
In Thomas' bag, He brought his paper sheet and pen for his addresses.  
"Here, You can go before brunch at my home." He winked. "Bye!"  
"He went so fast. I wonder what's with him"  
Tom went into Thomas and gave his change.  
After Thomas got his change, he ran and got the croissants one for his hand and another for his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish this ship isn't weird as others


End file.
